Harvest Moon: Word Drabbles
by 191-LilAngel-191
Summary: Exactly what the title implies. A collection of Harvest Moon drabbles. The stories could be from any of the games. Each story is based off of a random word. Enjoy!


_Heyas!_

_It's me, Lilangel!_

_I'm back! And I come bearing stories! A bunch of one-shots, actually._

_Each of the stories in this group of drabbles are based off of a random word. I hope you like them!_

_Here's the first one; "Unbaked":_

_It's main character is "Mikan" (Hikari), and it's a ChasexOC story._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1:_

Unbaked

Smoke had filled the building with darkness. Chase had his arm pressed up to his mouth as he looked around, searching desperately for the idiot who created this catastrophe. Waving his arm in an attempt to get rid of the thick black smoke surrounding him, Chase spotted a hint of brown.

Brown hair.

He grabs for the owner of this hair. Upon finding it, he drags her by the collar of he shirt and, despite her protests, out the door of the bar. Outside, he finally removes his sleeve from his mouth to put his hands on his hips.

"How are you going to explain this one, Mikan?" He asks the young farmer, who was bowing her head.

"I was just trying to help…." She explained, apologetically, glancing up at the cook. A light wind blew against the two of them, but it didn't seem to help cool off the man. He was angry.

Chase gripped Mikan's forearms, looking down at her. "You nearly burned down the entire building!"

Mikan sniffles, feeling tears approach her eyes. She lifted an arm to them to prevent any from falling. "I'm sorry…." The girl muttered. "I'm really sorry…."

Chase sighed, shaking his head, as other people began to surround the two people, wondering what was going on. The smoke was coming out of the chimney of the Inn now, and you could see flames flickering inside if you looked through the windows. Chase glanced at the crowd of people.

"Mikan tried to cook." He explained, and everyone understood. Mikan was pretty famous for her terrible 'ways with the stove'. Despite her name meaning 'Orange', she couldn't seem to cook any sorts of food… _especially_ oranges. Whenever oranges were involved, the damage Mikan made from her cooking seemed to cause ten times the damage that it'd normally cause. Like today.

Kathy sighed when she approached the Bar, Griffin and Selena close behind her. Each person carried a bucket of water. Griffin and Selena tossed their water over the flames, trying to squelch them, as Kathy searched for the fire extinguisher the group kept outside the building, in case something like this would happen. As soon as she found it, she flicked its switch, releasing a burst of white foam over the fire. Soon enough, the fire was gone, though Mikan continued to cry.

"I-I'm sorry!" Mikan sobbed, Chase resting a hand on her shoulder as she did. "I-I just… I wanted to make an orange cake… s-since today's your birthday, y'know?" She inhaled sharply, looking up into the chef's eyes. "I wanted to make you… a birthday p-present."

Chase glanced at the sobbing girl before him, before sighing. He placed his hand on his face in frustration. "You could've gotten _killed_, Mikan…." He muttered, and the girl looked at her lap. She knew she could've gotten killed. She didn't mind that so much, though. She loved life and everything, but the thing that really devastated her was that she could've completely ruined the Bar, Chase's favorite place in the entire world. She would've felt awful if she'd done that. And yet, here Chase was, worrying about her despite his most precious place being in ruins. Mikan teared up again.

"I-I'm sorry…." She muttered, "I almost wrecked your most prized possession…."

Chase glanced at the girl between his fingers, but couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to himself. Mikan flinched at the man's gesture. It wasn't like him to be as kind as he was being today…. And what was this? A _hug_? What was wrong with him…?

Mikan was about to voice this question, when she heard a whisper from the orange-haired cook. "Yeah, you did." He muttered. "But I'm just glad she's okay."

Mikan's eyes widened, and she felt a blush cross her cheeks. She could only assume what the boy's words were implying.

She turned to hold the boy, as well, whispering tiny apologies that Chase gratefully accepted.

Far away, back in the Bar, Kathy opened up the stove that had almost burned down the entire building. Carefully, she took out Mikan's cake, placing it on the counter by the stove and sticking a knife into its center. When she lifted the knife out of the baked good, she was surprised to find bits of orange cake batter stuck on its sides.

"Hey!" She called out to the farmer, "Why is this cake still unbaked?"


End file.
